Tron Uprising Evolution: Salvation of The Grid
by ProtomanV
Summary: This in a AU Version of Tron Uprising with added info from the Tron Universe and contains elements/weapons/characters from: Megaman BN Series, Megaman Z series, KH Universe, Megaman SF series, Sonic Universe, Star Wars, TOS, Borderland 2, AC Series, FFXIII, FFVXIII, Dissida 012, Fallout NV *If you are unfamiliar with any of the concepts/characters/weapons/powers please use Google.
1. Impulsive Hero

**Note: This Crossover is OC-Centric. Please do not read if you dislike OCs.**

"Tron, the 'Renegade Program,' is a symbol of hope. He was... No, he is the greatest hero on the Grid. Not because of his skills or power. It was his sense of justice that made him great. He stood for all programs, and did what was right. Great heroes inspire others to do greater."

After helping Zed recover Able's stolen baton from Perl and her gang, Mara was exhausted. She had a long day. A very exciting and weary day. At the end of her shift, she pulled out her baton and held it out in-front. Pulled it apart and then her light cycle digitally materialized. Mara hopped on revved off toward her home. On the way, a black light cycle, with white circuit lights, sped past her with unremarkable speed. She could only shake her in disappointment. When Mara approached her neighborhood, she slowed down. Then noticed it was quiet. Too quiet. No lights were on. Nor was there wasn't a program in sight. Nothing was there except dark silences.

In the distances she heard revving and a program screaming. Mara looked around. It was too dark to see anything. The more she traveled down the street, the more eerie it became. She was too afraid to continue any further. Out nowhere a red blast of energy hit her light cycle.

"Wah!" Said Mara as her light cycle derezzed and fell to the ground. She got back onto her feet then look up the street. Nothing was in sight. She turned her head to look down the street. Still nothing. "That was strange, I wonder what shot at me."

The confused Mara picked up her baton. Only to see it was severely damaged. With no other choice, she continued on foot. Along the way she heard the revving noise steadily getting closer. Mara picked up the pace. Walking faster and faster as the sound got closer. Seconds later a Magnum Loader flew out of alley, past her and crashed into the wall next to her. It appeared to have knocked itself out. She stepped back then heard more revving from behind.

She quickly turned around. A squad of Magnum Loaders were behind her. They were ready to charge at full throttle. Without her light cycle, there was no chance of escaping. She slowly stepped back. Trying not to make any sudden movements. Before they could accelerate, a male program, with a pure black helmet, on a light cycle ran over the lead Magnum Loader.

He quickly sped past Mara with his hand out. She grabbed it and was immediately pulled on. Somehow the lead Magnum Loader reconstructed itself in matter if seconds.

"Thank you, whoever you are." Said Mara as she held on to him.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to make it out of here. So hang on." The mysterious program seemed calm as they sped off with those things following.

"Why were you speeding so fast earlier?"

"I was in a hurry."

"To come here?"

"Something like that-" He notice one of the pursing M. Loaders on their right was picking up speed.

"Its right beside us!"

"Not anymore." He pulled out in front of the lead M. Loader and turned the cycle's light ribbon. The M. Loader instantly derezzed upon contact. Then made a tight left turn into an one-way alley. The other two crashed into light ribbon wall.

"We lost them."

"For now at-least."

"What do you mean?"

"Back-up will arrive soon. I have to take you to a safe place for a while." He swiftly turned right when got exited the alley.

"What about you?"

"I will be ok, I know how to take care of myself."

"May I ask, are you Tron?"

"No, I'm Impulse - a Tron believer. I'm one of the few programs who believe in him."

"You aren't the only one."

"So then I'm guessing you believe as well?"

"Yes, I do. I know he's out there somewhere doing whats right for us."

"Yea, one day I want to fight alongside him. Even knowing there's a chance I might get derezzed while fight as his side. But Im willing and able."

"Those are some strong words."

"I'm aware of that. And what is your name?"

"I'm Mara."

"I wish we would've meet under different circumstances. One that didn't involve violence."

"You can't say that again. And what were those things."

"Viruses." Impulse slowed down to a stop as he approached a red signal light.

"Viruses? Those things?"

"Yea, its funny - most programs don't believe they exist. Thinking it's just a story to scare little program into going to bed."

"How do we stop them?"

"We, there is no we. I can't stop them, neither can you or the government." When the light turned green, he accelerated to an average cruising speed.

"But you defeated four of them."

"No, I didn't. I've watched them for a while now - They can reconstruct themselves after being derezzed. And if you get to close, they convert you into one."

"That's not good at all. Is there anyway to seal them?"

"If there is, someone needs to find out how and fast." Impulse slowed down in-front of a tall apartment building. "This is your stop."

"This is where you live?"

"Floor 7, room 1."

"How do I get in?"

"The password to the room is my name in reverse."

"Do you really trust me?"

"If I didn't you wouldn't know the password."

"I guess you are right." Mara got off the his light cycle.

"Please don't break anything."

Impulse rode off into the depths of Argon City. Another occupied city. It wasn't as bad as Tron City. The programs there were stripped away of their freedom. And replaces it with strict restrictions, curfews and regulations. Anyone caught breaking them, were derezzed publicly or sent the Arena. Either way, your time was up. Even here, the same punishment applies.

After a few minutes, Impulse pulled up to a furnished house. He got off his light cycle and his baton reconnected. His helmet dematerialized to reveal his blackish brown hair and dark brown eyes. For a moment he looked down then up. He saw Miranda, at the door waiting for him. She gave him a very impatient glare. Impulse sighed with his head held down and walked to the door.

"You are late, again." Miranda stopped him by holding her out her arm.

"Im sorry, I thought I was working with you not for you. Besides, I legit reason why Im late..this time."

"So what is it this time? Girlfriend suddenly realize she was dating an inferior program and you took a moment to remorse?"

"First off, never had a girlfriend and if i did - she would be better than you."

"That's impossible, I am perfection. No one is better."

"Keep telling yourself that and it might actually become true."

"It is true, I am by far the best program in existence."

"Only because Tron isn't here to shut your mouth."

"He would agree with me."

"Never. The Creator made him to the best-"

"And yet he was defeated by CLU. Never to be seen again."

"He's still alive out there, I know it to be true. Tron will come."

"You're a child to believe he will reappear or that he even still exists."

"He does and nothing will change my mind." Impulse forcefully move her arm out the way and opened the door. Then walked inside.

Miranda followed while closing the door behind her. Impulse made his way to the back room. He walked to the wall in-front of him. A sensor bulb came and scanned his body. After it completed the scan, a door-frame opened. Beyond the door-frame was a downward staircase. He calmed progressed down the stairs and into the next room. Commander Shepard and the rest of this team were waiting for his arrival.

"So you have finally arrived? And late as usaual." Commander Shepard turned to Impulse.

"I apologies for my tardiness. And I have a legit reason why I am-"

"Save it for another time. Right now, I have mission for you."


	2. A Rookie No Longer

"What's the mission, Commander Shepard?" Impulse stepped forward.

"This mission has two parts. Part one is simple. On the northeast side of time, by the harbor, there is a warehouse full of tanks. You can't miss it. Normally tanks are hard to destroy from the outside with normal means."

"So that's why you are going to attach three Light Charges. One near the front, back and center." Liara walked over handed Impulse the Light Charges. "The detonations are set for twenty seconds."

"If you make it out alive, return here. Then I will tell you about Part two." The tone in Commander Shepard's voice didn't sound so reassuring he was going to come back.

"Understood." Impulse looked at one of the Light Charges. It was not bigger than his clenched fist. "It shouldn't be too hard." He turned around and started walking toward the stairs.

"Now Program, don't be afraid to ask for help. My team and I were trained to handle these kinds of missions. You haven't. If you don't think you can do the first part alone then ask for assistance." Commander Shepard looked at Impulse.

"I know I haven't been properly trained nor have any refined talents." Impulse stopped. "And honestly, I'm afraid. On every mission I'm afraid that it might be my last. But I can do this. I can't let fear stop. I was looking for a change, to be a part of something bigger than myself. To be like Tron, that is my dream. As long as I have the will to fight, I will change the Grid."

"Spoken like a true soldier. Now get going. Those tanks wont destroy themselves."

"Sir!" Impulse rushed upstairs then reconfigured his light suit to all black with "N7" written, on the chest, in white circuit lights. He ran outside with his baton in hand. Pulled it apart, jumped on the Light Cycle and rode off at full throttle.

"Do you think it was wise to send him alone?" Miranda was doubting Commander Shepard's decision.

"The kid needs experience. Him going alone will do just that. Like they always say, 'experience is the best teacher'. You already know your assignment so get going."

"Yes sir. Come on Ash."

"That's Ashley. Get it right." Ashley dislike Shepard's decision to pair her with Miranda.

While those two made their way to their post. Impulse was dodging traffic as he accelerated through Argon City. He ran many red lights along running over several Sentry Guards. Within a short period, he was at the harbor. It was quiet. He got off his Light Cycle, then put the baton on his waist.

Impulse proceeded on foot to the hanger. He stopped a few feet away and saw two Sentry Guards blocking the door. Impulse drew his Identity Disc and started running toward the guards. As he ran, threw his disc toward the nearest guard. The throw scored a direct hit. The second guard turned around to see what that noise was. Before he knew was going on, Impulse pounced on him. Then drove his disc into the guard's chest.

He quickly made his way inside and hid behind the side a tank. He places one of the Light Charges on the tank. Then moved behind the row of tanks and made his way to the other side. Placed another Light Charge on the far end. Finally made his way to the center of the building placed the last Light Charge on the floor. Activated the detonation sequence and rushed out.

Within twenty seconds, he was out of the blast radius. The charges when off in a fiery explosion, destroying that part of the harbor along with most of the tanks. Impulse smiled to himself as he made his way back to base.

Meanwhile back at the base Commander Shepard was about to have an unsuspecting surprise.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you are doing alright, Shepard." A cloaked figure with blue circuit lights said as he walked into the command room.

"It has been too long."

"Too long, indeed. We haven't seen each other since your team, Altair's squad, and Anon were created by Flynn to prevent a war between the ISOs and Basics."

"How are things on your end?"

"Quite alright. Things would be even better with HER around."

"You lost. There's nothing else to it."

"Sadly, I can't stay and go another round with you. I came here to tell you that, we haven't found them yet. And it seems CLU 2 has been preoccupied lately."

"What do you mean?"

"The Artifacts are more well hidden than we thought. But I will double our efforts to find them. The Grid depends on it."

"We will try to keep him busy."

"Good, but be warned. CLU 2 influence's over the Basics has grown. Even after the ISOs stopped the virus from spreading. The Queen fears the worst."

"Don't worry about that. We'll do our job, you do yours and everything will work out."

"Will do." The cloaked program left the command room.

"Strength be with you, Ezio."

"Do you think he's ok?" Tani tightly gripped her Identity Disc.

"Ezio? He will be ok, can't have all the girls now-"

"I was talking about Impulse."

"He's fine to."

"How can you be sure?"

"The Program wants to be like Tron,. He'll go down fighting, just like him..."

In disclosed location, in Tron City, another meeting was about to begin.

CLU 2 stared out a window, looking down on the Programs below him. With Tron derezzed and Anon's mysterious disappearance, there are no Monitors. No System Monitors to stop him. The Grid was nearly his. The only problem were the ISOs. Believing that their "free will" made them flawed.

"Master CLU." Said a Black Guard member as he walked in.

"This better be important, I'm busy." CLU kept staring out the window.

"My apologies but your appointment is here."

"Send him. Then leave us."

"As you wish, Master." The Black Guard member opened the door for CLU's guest then left as commanded.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of Coruscant. I'm glad you could make it. Lets get straight to business shall we?"

"We shall." The Chancellor sat down in chair in-front of CLU's desk.

"I heard about your rise to power in your sector of the Grid. Nicely done."

"Thank you, it wasn't too much trouble."

"Your extermination order was perfect. Now there is nothing left to stop either of us. But each other. And the ISO."

"You are so true. But what about the Navis?"

"Don't worry about those flawed executable programs. They are no where on the Grid."

"Then where are they?"

"I don't know where but if they are hiding, we will find them."

"What if they attack? Navis are more powerful than Basic programs. The more time they linger, the stronger their forces become."

"Then I propose we start an alliance. Together, we can rule the Grid. Our word will be law. If Anon, or the Navis, reappear - They will be derezzed. This will only work if we join forces, strengthen our might." CLU turned to face the Chancellor and held out his hand.

"Such a smart program, you are, CLU." The Chancellor shook CLU's hand.

"Currently, I'm searching for The Artifacts. The ones left by Flynn and the FM-Ians. I have one in my possession."

"They appeared just like the ISOs correct?"

"Only after Flynn failed at trying to recreate ISOs himself. He was close, but yet not close enough. Instead he had created Navis, they also had free will. Then they created Battle Chips as a means of force. He still didn't see them as flawed either. The FM-Ians started coming out the Sea of after dove in. Most of them viewed the usage of Battle Chips as cowardly. Then during Co-Administration ceremony, they attacked along Abraxas. Declaring war on all Programs."

"Expect for three. They helped us fight the virus."

"No, they helped the ISOs. While I was distracted. Them, along with the Chosen, slew the virus, and brought me his Identity Disc as proof. Because of that, the ISOs are viewed as heroes."

"And what of the three FMs?"

"Taken care of. Regardless if they helped or not, they were still FMs. An enemy, a threat to the Grid. They ran, but were eventually derezzed."

"Good, good. As a sign of our new partnership, I give you - Anakin. He is now under your command."

"And where is he now?"

"I am here." Anakin walks in and kneels before him. "What is thy wish, Master CLU?"


	3. A Soldier's Upring

As Impulse pulled up to the curb, he slowly looked around. No program was around. He stepped off his Light Cycle. It dematerialized as the baton return into one piece. Impulse proceeded inside and made his inside to the command center. When he walked in, everyone looked at him.

"Well Program, I see you made it back in one piece. And you kept your face hidden while executing the mission. You are smarter than you look." Commander Shepard seemed a little surprised that he made it. "Now give Liara your baton."

"Okay." Impulse tossed his baton to Liara. "But, may I ask - Why? That's how I get around."

"You are getting it back. She's making a few adjustments to it."

"Adjustments?"

"Yea, a soldier needs to be armed with more than just one weapon."

"Wait, nonmilitary and security Programs can have more than one weapon? More than their Identity Disc?"

"Yes, they can."

"A baton is a multi-purpose tool. You can upload more functions to them. When you first got your baton could just materialize a Generation V Light  
Cycle. Now you have a Light Sword, Staff, and Light Jet function as well." Liara tossed Impulse back his baton. "Try it, but I recommend not pointing at your allies."

"Sweet, thanks Liara!" Impulse activates the Light Sword function. A white katana-energy blade shoot out of one end. "Wow!"

"A word of warning. The Light Sword function consumes energy from its wielder. The more its on, the more it will drain from you. So replenish your energy regulative."

"Thanks for the heads up. But what about the Staff?"

"Simple. To active the Staff function, hold the baton parallel to ground with both hands. The ends will extend and there's your staff."

"Okay-"

"Now's not the time. Time for you to begin the other half of the mission. This part is much more complex. On the other side of the city, there's a 'Program research facility' that needs to be 'shut down'." Commander Sheppard pulled up a digital rendering of the targeted building.

"That wouldn't be so hard. Now that I have more of an arsenal."

"Ashley and Miranda are already waiting for you. They are on a building down street from the research facility."

"Could you be more descriptive about the building I'm supposed to find them on?"

"Trust me, you will know. But before you go, drink this." Commander Shepard picked up a light blue can and tossed it to Impulse.

"Bottoms up!" Impulse popped open the lid and started drinking. As he drunk his circuit light started glowing brighter. "Now, that's good energy! Thanks, that's just what I needed."

"Now, get moving."

"Sir!" Impulse ran up the stairs and out the door.

"Good luck Impulse, you are going to need it."

Impulse leaped forward, pulled apart his baton and the light cycle rezzed under him. With no time to spare, rode off at full throttle. Meanwhile, Anakin and Rinzler where making their way toward the Program Research Facility. They, unknowingly, sped past Impulse. To them, Impulse was either a weak program pretending to be Tron as he rode. Or an ashamed Program running away. Either way, they didn't care.

As Impulse approached the research facility, he slowed down. And continued down the street, looking around at the rooftops. For a while he saw nothing. He sighed and started making a U-turn when he heard Miranda's ungodly voice from above. He slowly looked up to see her and Ashley glancing down.

He sighed again and got off the Light Cycle. Then walked over the building. With no other choice, climbed up. When he made it to the edge, Ashley helped pull him up.

"Well, you actually survived?" Miranda didnt seem to pleased that he's alive.

"And you doubted my skills." Impulse stepped closer to Miranda and got into her face.

"What skills? You just got lucky, Program. And soon it will run out, I promise you that."

"The names Impulse! And I will get better."

"Ha! The day you get better will be the day Tron is revamped and The Creator reappears."

"And when that happens, I will waiting for your apology."

"It will never happen."

"Ladies, will you both shut up." Ashley moved in-between Impulse and Miranda then pushed them apart.

"Hey! I'm a male Program!" Impulse's eye twitched, which they were unable see because of the helmet that masks his face.

"You don't act like it." Miranda laughed to herself.

"That's it!" Impulse drew his Identity Disc.

"Put that toy away, you will only hurt yourself."

"GRAAA-" Impulse threw his arm back, ready to throw his disc and strike Miranda down.

"Enough." Ashley grabbed Impulse's arm. "Put it away, or the arm comes off. And Miranda, shut the fuck up."

Impulse did want Ashley said and put up his Identity Disc. Ashley handed Impulse a pair of binoculars and walked to the edge facing the targeted building. Impulse and Miranda followed. He put the binoculars up to his eyes. And saw four Sentries forcing up a group of Programs inside. He moved the binoculars away from his face then walked away.

Ashley turned to him. Before she could say anything, Impulse run passed her and leaped off. Pulled apart his baton, and a Light Cycle materialized under him. Just soon as both wheel simultaneously hit the ground, he sped off. Miranda and Ashley both sighed and did the same. When they got there, Impulse had already crashed through the front doors and into the lobby. But he was to late to save the Programs. The captured Programs were already beyond the lobby.

Ashley and Miranda got off their Light Cycles and proceeded inside.

"Well you sure know how to make an entrance." Ashley glanced around the lobby.

"Yea, but I wasn't fast enough." Impulse shook his head. "They had already moved beyond the lobby. And I didn't want to advance without any back-up."

"I see. Since you have single-handedly blown our advantage. I say you've redeemed yourself by waiting. Come on."

Impulse walked over to the door behind the front desk. He stood on one side while the girls stood on the other. Ashley nodded at Impulse. He drew his Identity Disc, moved in-front of the door and kick down. Then dodge rolled in. Much to their surprised, there was no one in the dead-end hallway. Ashley and Miranda walked in as Impulse flipped onto his feet. Then put away his Disc.

Ashley spotted a window on the left side. She moved toward it. The closer Ashley got, the more she saw. Not the outside or a lab but the rest of the facility spiraling downward.

"Miranda, Impulse. Come here." Ashley continued looking out the window.

"What is it?" Impulse walked over to Ashley.

"Look."

"What am-" Impulse looked through the window and saw the huge underground facility. "No way... This is the place we have to 'shut down'?! How in the name of Tron are we supposed to do that?"

"The same way you got rid of the Tanks."

"I hope we have enough explosives."

"We do, if we target the core. We don't have much time to waste here, the sooner we blow this place up, the sooner we can get out of here."

"Right!" Impulse backed up to the other side and drew his Identity Disc. "Time to take the express elevator-"

"No, we are doing this our way this time. Which means, no stunts - Unless called for. But don't put your Disc away."

"Um, okay. But I don't see any other way of getting out of here."

"I bet there is a hidden elevator at the other end."

They went over to the other end of the hallway and started checking for a hidden elevator. Miranda moved her hand across the wall, feeling for a cress or for a slight un-eveness. Nothing, the wall was just a wall. An ordinary wall. While Miranda was checking back-wall, Ashley was checking the right rear wall as Impulse checked the left. Ashley did the as Miranda. But still had the same result, nothing. Impulse was doing something different. He used his eyes to check to wall from top to bottom. His eyes came across a hand-size square on the wall. He slowly put his hand up to it and pushed it. There was a slight shaking underneath them. Ashley and Miranda quickly turned and look at Impulse. Before they could say anything, the floor below them started going down.

"Well you were right about one thing, they had an elevator. An elevator platform." Impulse laughed.

"How did you find the switch?" Miranda raised her eyebrow.

"Well, there was a square on the wall and I simply pushed it in. Then this happened."

"You are an extremely lucky Program."

"Yea, you tell me that a lot."

The platform went down three floors then suddenly stopped. Impulse tried hitting the square on the wall again but nothing happened.

"Looks like we are running from here to the core. Have your weapons ready and expect a warm welcome." Ashley started running.

Miranda and Impulse followed closely behind. As they were running, Impulse turned his head to look out the window. But something caught his attention so he stopped running and moved toward the window. He watched Rouge slice through multiple Sentries with a huge sword. Bigger than any Light Sword. He grabbed one, with a purple glowing hand, by the helmet. His burnt through the helmet as he crushed his head. Impulse couldn't believe what he was seeing.

After Rouge was done with them, he looked up at Impulse with a cold stare. Impulse slowly stepped back from the window, thinking he was going to be next. But nothing happened. Impulse walked back to the window as he was gone. Impulse knew he couldn't have imagine that. He shook his head and focused back on the mission. Looked down the hallway and noticed that he was left behind. Impulse was shocked and sadden to see how easily they forgot about him.

Nevertheless, He continued on with the mission. Hoping it wasn't going to be his last. Impulse, eager to catch up, raced down the down the hall. In seconds, he was half down the hall. Then he suddenly came to a halt at Y intersection. He look to left and the right. Both were empty. Slowly proceeded to the center of the Y intersection. Before he could make up his mind, Impulse felt a small shake. The center was an elevator platform, it took Impulse down three floors. When it stopped, three Sentries were waiting for him with their discs ready.

"Halt Program! Prepare to be derezzed!" The Sentries simultaneously.

"You will never take me down. Not now, not ever. So bring it." Impulse gripped his disc.

The first Sentry didn't hesitate to throw his disc. Impulse side-stepped just enough to were it slightly cut through his helmet and his cheek. The second and third Sentry simultaneously threw theirs. Impulse flipped to the side, while in midair threw his disc straight for the second Sentry and scored a direct hit. When Impulse's disc came back, he put it away. Quickly reached down to his side and grabbed the baton, that was equipped to his waist. As he pulled it off, activated the Light Sword function. The third Sentry charged forward and throw this disc. Impulse dodge rolled to the side and dashed toward him. Before the third Sentry could get his disc back, Impulse horizontally sliced him in half as he passed. The second Sentry ran forward and thrusted as he got closer. Impulse blocked with the Light Sword for a second, then grabbed the Sentry by wrist and throw him up against the wall. For the final blow, stabs him through the chest.

"This is different from fighting Heartless. Way different." Impulse shook his head. But quickly turned around when he heard footsteps. More Sentries were coming his way. "Time for me to rev things up!"

Impulse turned on his Light Sword and ran toward the sound of footsteps. Then leaped forward, as he pulled apart his baton. The Light Cycle rezzed under him. The second it hit the ground, Impulse sped off into in-coming enemy reinforcements.


End file.
